Wish for Power
by Digiprotector
Summary: A young man searches for the Matrial Arts master that has trained the greatest fighter the world has ever seen. CHATPER 8 UP! During his training, Hamato meets someone who challenges his strength. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Master Found

"YES!!! I found it!!" A young boy cried out. He jumped out of his seat in front of the computer and ran to the printer. He grabbed the paper out of the printer and ran out of the library. As he ran down the hall, he narrowly dodged a group of girls talking near the lockers. "Oh sorry!" He dodged one of the girls, just to knock into a teacher. "Oh, I'm really sorry!"  
  
The teacher bent down to pick up her things. "Young man I think you should come with me down to the principle's..." She looked up to see the boy halfway down the hall. "Office.. HEY!! Come back here!!"  
  
The boy ignored the teacher's cries as he ran out of the building. "Guys!! I found it!!!" The teen ran out of Orange Star High School waving the piece of paper above his head. A group of students turned towards him. As he got closer, one of the boys in the group turned towards him. "Oh hey, Hamato! What did you find?"  
  
One of the girls scoffed at him. "What do you think he's found? He thinks he's found that guy,....what was his name 'Tortal Hermit'?"  
  
Hamato stopped running and caught his breath. "It's ......... the....'Turtle Hermit', Katherine. Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit."  
  
"So , did you find him?" asked another one of the boys.  
  
"Of course I did, Daniel." Hamato showed the print out to the group.  
  
"Cool! You actually found it! Way to go Hamato!" one of the girls congratulated Hamato.  
  
"Ah it was nothing, Ashley," said Hamato, basking in his glory.  
  
"Ya, if it was sooo easy, why did it take you over two year to find him?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Well, um...." Hamato struggled to find an answer.  
  
"Ya I thought so."  
  
Ashley stepped in, "Well it doesn't matter how long it took him, he found it, didn't he?"  
  
"Ya I guess,"  
  
Hamato leaned towards Ashley "thanks for the save," he whispered.  
  
"No problem." Ashley chuckled to herself.  
  
"Anyway," said Hamato, "I found it, and I now all I got to do is go there and find him."  
  
The group suddenly became quiet. "What?" asked Daniel surprised, "You're actually going to go and look for him?"  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"  
  
The other girl turned towards the rest of the group, and then back to Hamato. "We thought this was just a joke or hobby. We thought after you found him, you would just... let it go."  
  
Hamato's smile slowly left his face as he looked at the look on each of his friend's face. "But, .. but you guys where supposed to help me find him...."  
  
Ashley turned towards him, with a worried look on her face, "Sarah's right, Hamato. This has gone too far. You've got to stop."  
  
Daniel became angry. "Why are you going to look for him?"  
  
Hamato suddenly became very quiet and looked away from the group. "You know why....."  
  
Daniel became angrier. "It happened to all of us, and we've gotten over it. You've been opposed with this for since it happened. DEAL WITH IT! There was nothing you can do!"  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER!!!" Hamato cried. "You didn't see it! I can't forgive myself!! NEVER!"  
  
"John," Ashley moved towards him sympathetically.  
  
"NO!" John brushed her aside. "If you guys won't help me, I'll find him on my own!!" John ran from the group off into the city.  
  
His friends could only watch. Daniel watched him run away. "He still blames himself..... Even after all these years."  
  
*********************************  
  
"AH!!" Hamato cried as he punched the workout bag. The bag swung violently as he turned away. He began to look around the dojo. His father had built before he was born. He saw the picture of his father and mother standing in front of the finished building. Next to it was a picture of his father, mother, and himself as a young boy. That was a few years before it happened. "Damn it! WHY?!?" Hamato angrily punched the bag again. "Why did it have to happen?" He fell to the floor, holding his head in his hands. Suddenly, he heard someone laughing. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked around. The dojo was empty. He heard it again, louder then before.  
  
"You couldn't save them." He froze when he heard those words. He recognized the voice. He heard the voice again behind him. "You did nothing! You let them die!!!"  
  
He quickly turned around. "NO!! There was nothing I could do. I was too young..."  
  
"And weak." "You were weak and let them die!!!"  
  
"No!!" Hamato turned towards the bag. He saw a face appear in the bag. A horrified look came to Hamato's face. One word escaped his lips. "Cell..." The face in the bag began to laugh.  
  
"Stop it!" Hamato clenched his fists as he stared at the bag. "Stop it!!!" The face only laughed louder. "Stop IT!! The laugh grew more and more maniacal.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" Hamato punched the bag, sending it flying. It crashed into wall, leaving a large hole. He fell to the floor, crying. "Stop it....." 


	2. Chapter 2: A Quest Begins

Hamato woke up in a cold sweat. "I had it again." He shook his head, trying to shake the horrible images out of his mind. "Damn nightmares." He sat up in his bed, and looked towards his desk. The clock read "1:30". "Man, when will these nightmares just go away?." He saw the paper up against the light. On it was a map of a small island a few hundred miles from the city. Hamato got up and grabbed the paper. "Maybe today will be the day."  
  
Hamato came out of his room dressed in khakis and a green T-shirt. As he walked into the kitchen, his father greeted him.  
  
"Good morning." Hamato continued to walk towards the door, ignoring his father. His father called out to him a bit louder. "Did you sleep well?" Hamato did not respond. His father became angry.   
  
"Hold it right there!!!" Hamato stopped and turned towards his father. He looked at him, remain silent.  
  
"I saw what you did last night in the dojo."  
  
Hamato looked at him. "Sorry" was all he said.  
  
"WHAT?" His father jumped out of his seat. "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!?"  
  
Hamato looked at him. "I'll fix it later."  
  
"You're sure as hell going to fix it! And you're going to fix it now!" Hamato's father began to walk to his son.  
  
"No." A hand pulled on his shoulder. Hamato's father turned to see his wife. "Let him go."  
  
"What?!? Did you see what he did??" He turned back to his son and began to walk towards him again.  
  
His wife held him back. "Yes I did."  
  
"And you want to let him go?" he asked angrily. Then he saw the look in her eyes. He stopped struggling, and sighed. "Fine, go." He walked back to the table. "But you better fix it soon."  
  
Hamato nodded, grabbing his jacket out of the closet and putting it on. On the back of the jacket was the symbol of his father's dojo. "I will." He turned back towards the door. "I'm going out today. I will be back before dinner." He grabbed his training bag and opened the door.  
  
"Are you going out to train again?" asked his father. His mother had a worried look on her face.  
  
Hamato stopped holding the doorknob, and looked down. "Yes, training." He looked up and walked out the door. Before closing it, he said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
Hamato's father sighed, and looked towards his wife. "Why did you let him go?"  
  
She looked away. "He was crying again last night."  
  
He shook his head. "He needs to understand.... There was nothing he could do...."  
  
"I know." She walked towards the sink. "I know."  
  
*********************************  
  
Hamato made his way to Daniel's house. It was a few blocks from his own home, so it didn't take him long. As he approached the house, he saw Daniel sitting outside the house.  
  
"Hey! Daniel!"  
  
Daniel turned towards him. "Hey! What are you doing here?"  
  
Hamato waved to his friend. "I need your help with something?"  
  
"With what?" Daniel grabbed a glass of water from the table next to him and took a sip.  
  
"I need to borrow your hover car."  
  
Daniel spit out the water in his mouth. "WHAT?!?"  
  
"I need to borrow your hover car."  
  
Daniel got up out of his chair. "Why do you want to borrow my hover car? Couldn't you have just asked to borrow your parents'?"  
  
Hamato looked up at his friend. "They don't know that I'm leaving the city."  
  
"What!?!? Where are you going?"  
  
"You know where I'm going, Daniel." Hamato pulled the map out of his pocket.  
  
Daniel just shook his head. "Oh man. You're still going there? But why?"  
  
Hamato looked straight into his friend's eyes. "You know WHY."  
  
Daniel looked away from his friend. "Ya, I know." He opened the door and walked into the house. "Here" He tossed Hamato a set of keys. "Bring it back before 5. If my parents find out that I loaned the car out, they'd kill me." He sat back down. "It should get you to where you want to go" He grabbed his glass. "But be careful, alright?"  
  
Hamato walked towards the car. "Don't worry I will."  
  
As Hamato entered the car, Daniel called out to him. "Good luck."  
  
Hamato turned to his friend, and smiled. "Thanks." 


	3. Chapter 3: Prove Your Worth

It took over an hour to get to the island. All Hamato could think of was what he would find there. As he got closer, he began to worry. "What if he says no?" "What if he just laughs at me?" He pushed these doubts out of his mind. He had to remain focused. When he saw the island, he knew it was time. Landing on the island, he saw no one, only a small house. He was surprised at how small it was. "How could a master train his students here? It's so small." As he faced the door of the house, he took a deep breath. "This is it. Its time." He slowly opened the door and looked inside.  
  
Inside, he was expecting to see the great Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. But what he found were two men sitting on the couch. One was very short, and very bald. He wore a white T-shirt and blue pants. The other was taller. He had long, black hair, and didn't look very well kept up. Both were watching television.  
  
"Bulma is that you?" called out the hippie. "We're starving. Did you bring the food?"  
  
"Ya, bring it in and put it on the table." The bald one pointed to the table behind them.  
  
Hamato just stood at the doorway. He didn't understand what was going on. This was the house of the Great Master Roshi, the greatest martial arts master who ever lived. What were these two doing here?  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Before he could turn around, he was pushed from behind. He jumped back, turning around to see what it was. What he found was a pile of brown bags.  
  
A woman's voice came from behind the bags. "Oh sorry. Hey, can you help me with this? Just put it on the table." Hamato thought he recognized the voice. Not thinking, he obeyed the voice. He took bags and placed it on the table.   
  
"Oh thanks! Those bags where getting heavy." The woman laughed.  
  
Hamato turned around to be face to face with a beautiful blue-haired woman. At first he was caught by surprise, and jumped back, almost landing on the table. The woman also jumped back, giving a cry of surprise. When she stopped she looked at him questioningly, then a look of surprise came to her face. "Hamato??"  
  
Suddenly, the two men jumped in front of the woman.  
  
"What's going on here?" said the tall one, turning to the woman.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" said the bald one, facing Hamato.  
  
The longhaired one turned to Hamato with an angry look in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hamato was speechless. He didn't know what was going on. He came here to meet Master Roshi and now he was faced with two men who looked ready for a fight. Everything had gone wrong!! "SNAP OUT OF IT!" he told himself. He quickly shook his head, and stood up straight facing the two men. "I'm here to see Master Roshi."  
  
"What?!?" asked the bald one.  
  
Hamato repeated himself more forcefully. "I want to see Master Roshi."  
  
"And why do you want to see him?" asked the tall one.  
  
Hamato was beginning to be annoyed with the questions. "It's none of your concern. I want to see him."  
  
"I think you need to rethink that," said the tall one. "WHY are you here? Now you better give us an answer, or we're going to have a problem." He took a fighting stance.  
  
"Yamcha," said the blue haired woman, "its ok, I know him."  
  
"Did he come here with you?" asked the bald one.  
  
"Well, no he didn't, but..."   
  
"Then he doesn't belong here." Yamcha took a step closer to him."  
  
"Yamcha, calm down! He's just a kid. He didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Bulma! He broke into the house. I don't think that's doing nothing."  
  
Bulma stayed quiet and just looked at Hamato.  
  
"Bulma" The name rang in Hamato's mind. Now he knew where he knew the woman. She was Bulma Briefs. He had known her for years. She was a friend of his mother when they were kids. She babysat him as a child. He cracked a smile and took a step forward.  
  
Yamcha stood in front of him. "Back off."  
  
Hamato took a step back. This "Yamcha" was annoying him. "Back off! I came here to see Master Roshi. Now let me see him or..."  
  
"Or what?" Yamcha took another step forward.  
  
"Or..." Hamato took a step back. He was backing down. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he needed to fight back. He stepped forward and started Yamcha straight in the eye. "Or I'll   
  
force you out of my way."  
  
"Hamato!" Bulma cried out. She was surprised by his brashness. She didn't remember him being so forceful. He wasn't like this as a child.  
  
"Oh is that right?" Yamcha began to laugh. "You're going to force your way through me?" He began to laugh louder.  
  
"Um..Yamcha, I don't think he was kidding." The bald one pointed to Hamato, who was taking a fighting stance.  
  
Yamcha looked at Hamato with an over confident look. "Krillin, I don't think we have to worry about it. If he wants to fight, I'll be more then happy to." A smirk came to his face.  
  
Hamato looked at Yamcha. "I will fight you, but if I win, you WILL let me see Master Roshi."  
  
"And if you lose?"  
  
"I will leave without anymore trouble."  
  
"Well," Yamcha relaxed his stance and turned towards the door, "lets get started."  
  
Please R&R!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: A Force Unleashed

Yamcha and Hamato both took their fighting stances. They had moved outside the house and were preparing to fight.  
  
"Hamato, stop this!" Bulma called out to him. "You don't need to do this!"  
  
"YES I DO!" cried Hamato. Bulma jumped back by the forcefulness of his voice. "If I don't do this, I don't deserve to meet Master Roshi. I MUST see him."  
  
"Well, you have to go through me first!" cried Yamcha as he began to circle around Hamato.  
  
Hamato turned to Yamcha. "All right then! Let's do it!"  
  
Yamcha jumped forward, straight towards Hamato. Hamato prepared to block his attack, but as Yamcha got close, he disappeared before Hamato's eyes. "WHAT?" Hamato was shocked. Suddenly, Hamato was thrown violently to the right. As he landed at the ground, he turned to see what hit him. It was Yamcha, smiling as he pulled his fist back and took a fighting stance. "This is going to be easy." Yamcha began to laugh, thinking he had already won. Hamato blood began to boil. He climbed to his feet and shook his head. "That won't happened again."  
  
Yamcha chuckled to himself. "He's tougher then I thought. Looks like I'll have to have to be a little harder on him."  
  
"AH!!" Yamcha ran towards Hamato, fists raised. Hamato dodged the attack, moving to the side. As Yamcha moved in front of him, Hamato launched a kick straight at his head. He smiled, thinking that me had caught Yamcha, but he was wrong. Hamato's foot went right thought Yamcha. He looked on in shock as the image of Yamcha disappeared. Suddenly, Hamato arched his back with a look of pain on his face. Yamcha chuckled to himself as he dug his fist into Hamato's back. He quickly jumped into a snap kick, sending Hamato face first into the sand. Hamato climbed to his feet, holding his back. He turned toward Yamcha, who just smiling back. "Enough is enough." Hamato took his fighting stance and closed his eyes. He knew there was only one way to stop Yamcha. He began to clear his mind, and focus on his opponent. An image of Yamcha appeared in his mind. He continued to focus on that image until it was crystal clear. He began to sense Yamcha's movements. He saw the image of Yamcha jumped forward, fists raised. He slowly opened his eyes to see Yamcha charging at him. When he got close, Yamcha again disappeared, but this time Hamato was ready. Hamato quickly turned to his right. He blocked Yamcha's punch, and retaliated with a punch of his own.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Yamcha thought to himself. He was shocked. "How could he??"  
  
"Did you see that??" Bulma almost fell to the ground in surprise.  
  
"He..he...he blocked it. But how??" Krillin couldn't believe what he saw. The boy had moved with lightning speed. He had never seen a normal person move that fast. It took years of training to even keep up with someone like Yamcha.  
  
Hamato's punch connected with Yamcha's face. As Yamcha fell back, Hamato saw his chance. He charged at Yamcha, letting loss a volley of punches. Yamcha was too shocked to block them. The first punch had broken his concentration and he couldn't retaliate. With one final punch, Hamato send Yamcha flying towards one of the palm trees on the island. Yamcha slammed into the tree and fell to the ground. Hamato watched as he struggled to his feet.   
  
"That's it kid," Yamcha held his stomach. He had an enraged look in his eyes. "You're going down!" He charged at Hamato at full speed. He cried out as he raised his fist to attack. Hamato watched Yamcha charge towards him, but he did not move. As Yamcha grew closer, he leaned back and tensed his muscles. He leaned forward, and jumped towards the charging Yamcha.  
  
A wave of energy hit Krillin, breaking his concentration. "What was that?" Krillin looked around to see where the energy at came from.  
  
"What was what?" Bulma looked around trying to find what Krillin was looking for.  
  
When Krillin's eyes came to Hamato, his eyes bulged. "Ha..How...??"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"His power...."  
  
"What? Did he power up??" Bulma turned towards Krillin.  
  
"No....His power......changed....."  
  
"Changed? What do you mean?"  
  
Bulma turned towards the two fighters and screamed. Yamcha was bent forward, mouth gapping open. He had Hamato's fist buried in his gut. Hamato was totally focused on the strike. As he pulled back his fist, Yamcha fell to the ground He didn't move.  
  
"Yamcha!!" Bulma ran to her fallen friend. She began to shake him. "Yamcha!! Get up!!"  
  
Hamato looked at his fallen opponent, then turned towards Krillin. "Bring me to Roshi."  
  
Krillin turned toward Yamcha and Bulma, then back to Hamato. He clenched his fists. "No way!!" He ran towards Hamato, fists raised. "You'll pay for that!!"  
  
Hamato quickly took the defensive. Krillin jumped forward and launched a volley of punches and kicks. Hamato blocked all the attacks, but pushed back from the force of the attacks. He threw his arms to the side and ran towards Krillin.  
  
"It happened again! It changed!" The thought rang in Krillin's mind.  
  
"KIA!!!" Hamato threw out a kick straight at Krillin's head. Krillin blocked the kick. Hamato quickly jumped off his left leg and landed a kick on Krillin's side. Krillin was thrown to the side and crashed into the house. As he climbed to his feet, he saw Hamato charging towards him. He quickly jumped over him, and landed behind Hamato. Hamato's punch hit the house. He quickly turned around, just to have Krillin's kick catch him on the side of his face. Hamato was thrown back, and flew over Yamcha and Bulma. He landed next to the palm tree. He climbed to his feet and rubbed his face. He sneered and jumped towards Krillin. "AH!!!!!" He threw out a couple of quick kicks. Krillin dodged all but one. The last one connected and Krillin doubled over. Hamato saw his chance. He launched another volley of punches, each hitting harder then the last. Krillin doubled-over with every punch.  
  
Yamcha looked up to see his friend being badly beaten. "KRILLIN!!!"  
  
Hamato pulled back for a final strike. Yamcha suddenly felt a wave of energy hit him. "He doing it again. KRILLIN look out!!"  
  
"AH!!!" Hamato cried out as he punched Krillin with all his might. Krillin cried out in pain as he was thrown back. He was sent flying across the island and crashed into a hover plane and fell to the ground. At first he didn't move. Hamato turned towards Krillin, then Yamcha. Then he turned to the house, and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"No!!!" Hamato turned to see Krillin slowly climb to his feet. He was holding his arm. "I'm not done with you yet." Hamato looked at him, then took a fighting stance. "Just stay down. I don't want to hurt you anymore."  
  
Krillin took his stance and chuckled. "It's a little to late for that, don't you think."  
  
Hamato cracked a smile, then became serious. "If you still want to fight, then lets fight!!" He jumped towards Krillin, ready to attack. Krillin closed his eyes and prepared to be struck, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes. Standing before a teenage boy. The boy had taken the punch for Krillin, and the strike didn't seem to phase him. Hamato's hand began to shake, his eyes staring at the person in now front of him.  
  
The boy finally spoke. "Krillin, are you ok?" He turned around to check on his friend.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine..." Krillin nodded.  
  
"Alright, let me handle this." He turned back to Hamato. Hamato staggered back. A powerful energy hit him, almost knocking him to the ground. "Its..Its...Its..HIM....." Standing before him was a teenage boy, no older then fifteen. He had long black hair that stood straight up. Hamato almost feel to the ground as he stepped away from him. He had felt this energy once before. "He's the one....He...he killed....him." Before him stood the ultimate warrior, the man who defeated Cell. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Resort

Gohan took a step forward towards Hamato. "Who are you?"  
  
Hamato took a step back. He didn't utter a word. His mouth just hung open.  
  
Gohan took another step forward and asked him again, more forceful this time.. "WHO are you!?!?"  
  
Hamato stopped. "I can't be scared. I can't run away. Not even from him." He stood up straight, looked at Gohan. "My name is Hamato."  
  
"And why are you attacking my friends?"  
  
Hamato looked at Yamcha and Krillin, then back to Gohan. "I came here to see Master Roshi. He, " Hamato pointed to Yamcha, "said if I defeated him, I could see him."  
  
Gohan turned to Krillin. "Is this true?"  
  
Krillin nodded, "Ya. Yamcha though it would be an easy way to get rid of him." He laughed, then painfully grabbed his chest, "Guess it didn't work out well, huh?"  
  
Gohan turned back towards Hamato. "Then you'll fight me."  
  
"WHAT?" Bulma jumped to her feet. "Gohan, please don't fight him!"  
  
"I have to." Gohan took his fighting stance.  
  
Bulma turned to Hamato, "Hamato, please don't do it. You can't win."  
  
" I don't care." Bulma became quiet as Hamato took his fighting stance. He turned towards Gohan. " I just want to say, this is an honor. I've always wanted to meet the man who defeated that horrible monster."  
  
Gohan was surprised by his words. "What are out talking about?"  
  
"You are the man who killed Cell."  
  
Everyone was taken back by Hamato's words. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I can sense it. I've felt your power once before, when you fought Cell. I saw you deliver the final blow."  
  
Bulma looked at Hamato. "How could you have seen him? The cameras at the battle were destroyed. No one could have seen that."  
  
"I did. Well, I sensed it." Hamato and Gohan began to circle each other. "I've always had this, "gift" as my father has told me. I can sense things others can't. And I sensed your fight with Cell and I 'saw' you win."  
  
"Then why do you want to fight me? You know you can't win."  
  
"I know I can't. But I can't run away anymore. It cost me dearly once before," he looked down for a moment, then stared Gohan straight in the eyes, "and I won't do it again! I will beat you! And I will see Master Roshi!"  
  
Gohan nodded. He understood what Hamato meant. He had learned long ago that you can't run away from your fears. "Fine then. Let's begin."  
  
The two stopped both circling each other. Hamato jumped towards Gohan, fists raised. "KIA!!!"  
  
Hamato delivered a strong kick to Gohan's side. Gohan blocked it and retaliated with a punch to Hamato's chest. Hamato narrowly dodge the strike and launched a volley of punches and kicks at Gohan. Gohan blocked them all, then threw out a single kick. Hamato doubled over. Gohan punched Hamato, sending him flying towards one of the palm tree. Hamato quickly flipped around, and turned towards the tree. He landed his feet on the tree. It bent under the force of the blow. Hamato turned towards Gohan and used the tree to launch himself at Gohan. He pulled back his fist, putting all his power into it.  
  
"Gohan look out!!" Krillin sensed a change in Hamato's power level.  
  
Gohan sensed it too, but it was too late. Hamato had moved too fast and had found him unprepared. He drove his punch into Gohan's face, driving him back. Gohan folded back. Hamato punched him with his other fist, hitting him in the gut and picking him up off the ground, and launched a volley of punches at him. Gohan was pushed back with each punch. Hamato pushed him back with one more punch, then landed. He jumped up and deliver a jump round kick to Gohan's face. But Gohan ducked under it at the last second. He delivered a devastating blow to Hamato, catching him square in the chest with his elbow. Hamato double over. He was shocked that Gohan was able to dodge the attack. "He is the one..."  
  
Gohan repeatedly elbowed Hamato in the chest, keeping Hamato in the air. He then stepped back with his right leg, pulling back his fist. Hamato could only watch was Gohan drive his fist through his chest, throwing him back with tremendous force. Hamato flew back, crashing through a tree, shattering it into pieces. He landed on the ground, lifeless. Gohan slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Gohan is he...??" Bulma turned towards Hamato, who lay lifeless on the ground.  
  
"No he is passed out. He will be fine." He turned away and walked towards Yamcha. He helped him up and walked him to the steps, sitting him up against the house. "Are you ok?"  
  
Yamcha looked up at Gohan and smiles, "I've been better." He looked at Hamato, "I can't believe the kid could fight like that."  
  
"Ya, I couldn't believe it myself." The two turned to see Krillin walking towards them. "That ability he had was uncanny."  
  
"Ability?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Ya, you had to feel it. Its like he can control how his ki affects his body."  
  
Yamcha nodded. "He's right. He used it when he was fighting me. I didn't even see his punch coming."  
  
"And, " Krillin added, "you felt how hard he hit you. You're a Super Saiyan, and he pushed you back!"  
  
"I know. I thought something was odd about him."  
  
"AH!!!" Bulma screamed and ran towards the house.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan turned in her direction, and almost fell back in shock. "WHAT?!?"  
  
Yamcha and Krillin turned to Gohan and then to where Bulma ran from. Krillin jumped back. "Ho...How???" Yamcha could only stare as he saw Hamato pulled himself to his feet. He had a look of total fright in his eyes. "How could he??? How could he get up from that??"  
  
Hamato slowly pulled himself to his feet. His arms fell towards the ground as he staggered forward. "I'm not out of this yet."  
  
Hamato knew he couldn't keep fighting. He was just too weak. After taking on Krillin and Yamcha, he was surprised he did as well as he did. He stared at Gohan with a feeling of respect and disdain. "I...can't lose...."  
  
Gohan slowly walked away from his friends. He couldn't believe that Hamato had gotten up after a beating like that, and was still willing to fight. He had a fighting sprit that reminded Gohan of his father.  
  
Hamato staggered forward again, almost collapsing from the pain. "I can't lose..." He looked up at Gohan. "I will defeat you, no matter WHAT!!!" Ever since that day when he sensed Gohan's final battle with Cell, he had waited for this day. He wasn't going to give up so easily. He had to win, but he didn't know how. Suddenly, he thought of a way. "I know I can do it." He looked at Gohan. "Its might work. I hope I have the energy to pull it off." He lifted his hands out straight towards Gohan, his palms facing out. He placed his wrists together, then pulled them to his side. "KAAAAAAAA..." Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. "No, it can't be."  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEE..." Krillin climbed to his feet 'There's no way!!"  
  
"HAAAAA...MEEEEE.....HAAAA" Yamcha looked on in horror. "HOW??"   
  
A bright ball of light appeared between Hamato's palms. "MEEEEE .......HAAAAAAA.....". Bulma just looked on as the ball grew larger and larger. "MEEEEEEEEE..."  
  
"NO! He's putting too much energy into it!! He can destroy the island with that!" Krillin turned towards Gohan. "Gohan, LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Hamato shot his arms straight out and turned his palms out towards Gohan. A beam of energy came out of the ball, and flew towards Gohan, pushing Hamato back. The beam was larger then the house and seemed to swallow the island whole.  
  
"NOO!!!" Bulma cried out as the light engulfed them.  
  
The light suddenly changed direction, flying into the sky.  
  
"We're alive..." Bulma looked around at Krillin and Yamcha. The house stood behind them, untouched. Krillin looked around, astonished. "But how." He turned to the area where Gohan was stand and found his answer. There stood Gohan, with his arm raised towards the sky. His hair was now bright yellow and stood higher then it had before. He had power up to a Super Saiyan and reflected the energy away from the island. "Way to go, Gohan!!"  
  
Hamato looked on as Gohan turned towards him. "This is the power I felt before..." Hamato thought to himself. He thought back to that day, the day of the Cell Games. "This is the power that defeat Cell." He smiled and he watched Gohan power down and walk towards him. "He is the........" Suddenly, the smile on Hamato's face disappeared. His body suddenly went limp as he fell to the ground, lifeless. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Rude Awakening

Chapter 6 (A Rude Awakening)  
  
Hamato slowly opened his eyes. He found himself on a couch. He tried to move, but his whole body ached. He tried to remember how he might have ended up there. The last thing he remembered was launching that last attack at the fighter. Then....everything just went black. "THE FIGHTER!!" The thought rang through Hamato's mind. What happened to him? And the other people? Were they ok? Hamato never wanted to hurt anyone. He didn't know why he had used that attack. "I could have killed them all......." Regret washed over Hamato.  
  
"I have to make sure they are ok." Grabbing the back of the couch, Hamato struggled to pull himself up. He sat himself up with struggle and he looked around again. He saw that he was back into the house on the Turtle Hermit's island. "Well, it looks like everyone was saved, thank Kami." He moved forward, trying to pull himself to his feet. Suddenly, he heard voices coming outside from the room. He recognized one of the voices. It was Bulma's. Hamato smiled knowing that she was ok. He began to stand when a sudden pain shot through his body. He cried out in pain as he feel to the floor. As the pain washed over him, he heard people yelling.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh my Kami!! It's the kid."  
  
"Hamato!!"  
  
The last thing he saw was Bulma looking over him before the pain overcame him and he passed out.  
  
*********************************  
  
When Hamato opened his eyes again, he saw a woman sitting next to him. She was taking a towel from his forehead. He tried to pull himself up, but feel back a sharp pain shot through his body. He fell back to the couch.  
  
"No, don't try to get up." The woman turn back towards him and placed the towel back on his head. He recognized the woman's voice.  
  
"Bulma??"  
  
The woman smiled. "Oh Hamato!! Your ok!!" Bulma bent down and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Um.... Bulma? Do you think you could le me go, please??" Hamato cringed in pain.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Bulma let Hamato go.  
  
"Thank you." Hamato began to rub his arms as he grabbed onto the couch to balance himself.  
  
"Well, looks like someone's finally up." Hamato turned towards the voice to see Yamcha walking towards a nearby chair.  
  
"Ya. You had us worried for a while there," said Krillin, as he and Gohan walked over beside Yamcha.  
  
Hamato smiled, then quickly grabbed his arm as Bulma slapped it. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!!!!"  
  
"Bulma, calm down. He wouldn't have gotten killed," said Yamcha trying to calm her down.  
  
Bulma turned to Yamcha with a fiery look in her eyes. "HE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!!!"  
  
"GA!!" Krillin jumped back.  
  
Bulma turned back to Hamato do dish out another verbal beating as a voice called out to her to stop. "Oh calm down Bulma. The boy is fine now, and that's all that matters."  
  
Bulma and the others turned towards the direction of the voice. Hamato saw an old man with a long white beard and mustache, wearing a black martial arts uniform, walk towards the group.  
  
"But he could have gotten seriously hurt, Roshi!!" said Bulma  
  
"ROSHI!" The name rang in Hamato's head. It was him, the Great Turtle Hermit. He had finally found him.  
  
"Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin wouldn't have really hurt the boy. Now would you?" Roshi turned towards the two.  
  
"Um... of course not," Krillin answered his master, "he he he....."  
  
"See?" said Roshi as he walked over to the couch, " you have nothing to worry about. Now that the boy is safe, why don't we celebrate?" Roshi slowly began to walk forward and lower his hands towards Bulma with a "grabbing" motion.  
  
"AH!!" Rohsi fell to the ground as Bulma slapped him across the face.  
  
"Old pervert..." Bulma turned her back to the old master.  
  
"This is supposed to be the great Turtle Hermit??" Hamato thought to himself.  
  
Roshi quickly jumped to his feet and wiped himself off. "He he he hum..." He turned towards Hamato. "So you are the young man I saw fight out there?" Roshi looked Hamato over.  
  
"...Yes sir," said Hamato, pulling himself up to his feet.  
  
"Hamato, sit down. You're still hurt," Said Bulma, concerned.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma, I'll be ok," Hamato said with a grin, as he grimaced in pain. Roshi nodded as Hamato rose to his feet, grabbing his glasses off the table. He turned towards Roshi and bowed to him. "Master Roshi, my name is Hamato. I have traveled all this way to ask if I may train with you. I know if I train with a great man like you, I know that I will become stronger then I ever imagined."  
  
Everyone was taken back by Hamato's words, except for Master Roshi, who only nodded. Bulma looked at Hamato "You mean that you came all this way to ask him to train with him?"  
  
Hamato nodded. "Yes. I know Master Roshi trained the man who defeated Cell," He turned towards Gohan, and smiled, "Or at least I thought he did."  
  
"Well, my Dad did train under Master Roshi when he was younger, and I trained under him," said Gohan.  
  
Krillin turned to Yamcha, then walked over to Hamato. "But Hamato...Master Roshi hasn't trained in....". Yamcha elbowed Krillin in the chest, giving him a look. "Ow...," Krillin rubbed his chest, "What?"  
  
Master Roshi lifted his sunglasses and look over Hamato. Hamato was a young man, about 17 or 18 by Roshi's thoughts. He was 6'3", a bit taller then Goku. He wore glasses, something Roshi laughed to him self about. "A martial artist with glasses." He wasn't build like a martial artist, at least not your traditional one. He was very lanky and thin. He had muscle tone, but he was not "built". He didn't look strong, but Roshi knew that that didn't mean much. He could sense a strong power within him. With that gift of his, the boy could become a great fighter. If this boy had only come to him those many years ago, he might have been able to, but now.  
  
Roshi sighed. "I'm sorry you came all this way boy," The smile on Hamato's face slowly faded away, "but I cannot take on new students any longer." Roshi made his way to other side of the couch, and sat down. "I have grown too old to continue on with even my own training."  
  
"But Goku," Hamato walked over to the old master.  
  
"Goku went far beyond many training many years ago, as all of my students have," Roshi motioned to Krillin and Yamcha.  
  
Hamato looked at Roshi, shocked. "But I came all this way...." He fell back onto the couch, almost missing it entirely.  
  
Bulma quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. "But Roshi there must be something you can do."  
  
Krillin turned towards Roshi, "Ya, come on. You saw him fight. He fought harder then any normal fighter I've ever seen."  
  
Gohan looked at Hamato, feeling him pain. He took a step forward, "Master Roshi, you have to do something. He was able to perform the kamehameha energy wave. If he was able to do that, he was abilities that cannot be over looked."  
  
"Don't you think I know that!!!" Roshi jumped up. "There has only been one person who has shown that much promise without years of training, and that was Goku. If there was anything I could do, I would. But I cannot train him!!!"  
  
Hamato could only look on as his dream shattered before his eyes. 


	7. Chapter 7: A New Hope

Hamato could only look down at the ground as his only hope to achieve his dream. He sighed sadly, holding back the tears.  
"Oh Hamato……" Bulma turned to the boy and hugged him.  
Krillin gave an angry sigh. "There has to be something we can do…"  
Roshi turned towards his former student, "Krillin, you know that boy is father along then my training could ever bring him. There is nothing I can do."  
Gohan looked at Hamato. During their battle, he had seen the look in Hamato's eyes. He had a reason to fight. Gohan knew it was something Hamato wasn't telling them. Some other reason he wanted to train with the Turtle Hermit, to fight that hard. He had to think of something. He was once like that himself.  
Yamcha walked over to Krillin and Roshi. "There has to be something we can do…"  
Gohan stood up, and walked between the two parties. "I have an idea."  
The two parties stopped and turned to the boy. "What?" Hamato rose to his feet to look Gohan in the eyes.  
"I have an idea of a way for you to train. To become stronger, as you said."  
"And how is that?" Roshi walked over to the two boys. "I cannot train him. What will you do? Train him yourself?' The old man began to laugh.  
"No. I cannot train him. But they can." Gohan pointed to Krillin and Yamcha.  
"_**WHAT?!?!?**_ You want us to train him????" Krillin almost fell to the ground in shock.  
Yamcha had the same look of shock on his face, "How are we supposed to do that??"  
"Well," Gohan turned towars Hamato, " Master Roshi said that he couldn't train him. You two have trained with Master Roshi for years. You have even surpassed him, as he said himself. Why can't you train him?"  
"But But…. I can't be a master.." Krillin stammered out.  
"You don't have to become his master, Krillin." Roshi turned towards Krillin. "I will be his master."  
"But you said," Yamcha began to say.  
Roshi cut him off, "I said I could not train him. No one said that I couldn't supervise his training. You will train with him, showing him your techniques, doing what I cannot." He walked over to Krillin. "You could use some intense training anyway." Roshi poked Krillin in the stomach with his cane.  
Hamato chuckles a bit as Krillin began to blush. He then turned to Roshi. "You would become my master?"  
Roshi smiled at the boy, "Yes I would. I cannot train as you would like, but I can still help. My knowledge would be at your disposal, and it seems you need some work with the Kamehameha wave. Almost took my house out with that last one." Roshi laughed a bit.  
Hamato then turned to Krillin and Yamcha. "Please. This is something I have been dreaming of for years. Would you allow me to train with you? To become your training partner?" Hamato bowed to the two.  
Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other. Yamcha just sighed and smiling, nodded his head. Krillin turned to Hamato, "I guess we don't have much of a choice," He said with a smile, "We can't let someone as talented as you slip away now can we?"  
Hamato smiled. "Thank you!! Thank you!!" He began to jump up and down, overjoyed. "I did it!!!!"  
Bulma ran over to Krillin and Yamcha, giving them both a big hug. "Oh thanks guys. See how happy you have made him??" She walked over to Gohan and kissed him on his forehead. "You are a bright boy. Your mother would be proud."  
"Well what about me???" Roshi, laughing his little laugh, walked over to Bulma, hands raised a little too high for just a hug.  
"Ah!!!" Roshi found him face planted deep in the floor.  
"That is what you deserve, old man." Bulma said, smiling.  
Gohan walked over to Hamato and shook his hand. "Congratulations. I wish you the best of luck in your training."  
"Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have this chance."  
"Don't sell yourself short. You are a great fighter. After your training, I hope that we can have a rematch. A fair one. Just to see how much stronger you have become."  
"Sure," Hamato smiled at his new friend, " You can count on it. 


	8. Chapter 8: A New Kind of Training

"KIA!"In the warm sand surrounding the Kami house, Hamato's training began.  
"No no! Not that way!" said Krillin.  
"What do you mean "not that way"?" Hamato relaxed his stance and turned towards his training partner.  
"Its not that power that I felt before. You still haven't been able to get a hold off that it power yet."  
"But this is what I always do." Hamato dropped suddenly to his feet, sitting down. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Krillin, we have been doing this for 4 HOURS now. Can we take a break?"  
Krillin turned towards Hamato, and sighed. "We have been spending more then 4 hours on this. Try 4 months." Krillin sat down next to Hamato.  
"Been longer then that, Krillin." The two turned towards the house to see Master Roshi walk out.  
"Ya, you don't have to rub it in," Hamato sighed, looking at his master.  
"I am not rubbing anything, Hamato. You have made much progress in this past year. Your years of training with your father have paid off."  
"Ya," Krillin stated, "At least you aren't running around with turtle shells on your back."  
"That training is what you needed Krillin." Roshi turned to Hamato, "You on the other hand, have moved past that in little time. You just need to work on your control. You have a great power within you, you just need to use it."  
Hamato sighed and moved to his feet. "I know, master." Hamato closed his eyes and began to focus his energy. Slowly, his feet began to rise off the ground till he was hovering few feet of the ground. Hamato opened his eyes, and began to smile. A grin appeared on his face, and then he disappeared.  
"There he goes again," said Krillin.  
"Oh let the boy have his fun, Krillin. He has worked hard this past year. A little break won't hurt him."

Huge waves suddenly formed around the Kami house as Hamato enjoyed his freedom. Flying was one of the training exercises he was actually able to enjoy. He flew around the island, then straight into the sky. Stopping a few miles above the house, he looked around and thought of all that he had gone through to get this far: A few broken bones, one minor concussion, and about a total 2 months of groundings from his parents. "But it was worth it," Hamato looked around one last time and smiled, "Definitely." He began to fly back down towards the island when he suddenly sensed something. "What was that?" Hamato looked in the direction of the energy he sensed, but nothing was there. He turned around, flying backwards to see if anyone was following him. Suddenly, Hamato ran into something. "Ow!" Hamato began to rub his head. "How did I run into something all the way up here? …….." Hamato slowly turned his head backwards. His gaze slowly came to a large green creature in a turban and white cape. Hamato stared at the creature for a moment, and then regained himself. He recovered and took a fighting stance.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
The creature did not answer and just stared back at Hamato.  
"Are you a friend of Master Roshi and Krillin?"  
Again the creature did not answer.  
Hamato became more nervous as the two faced off. After a moment, the monster took a fighting stance, motioning to Hamato. Hamato looked on confused. The creature motioned again.  
"Why do you want to fight?" asked Hamato.  
The creature groaned, shaking its head. "To see if you are as good as I was told."  
Hamato was surprised to hear it speak. He was more surprised when the creature suddenly flew towards him. It launched a volley of punches, which Hamato dodged easily. Hamato flew back, and then rushed the creature. He kicked high, which the creature blocked. He then spun around, landing a kick to the creature's side. The creature groaned, and then smiled. It grabbed Hamato's leg and then threw it, and Hamato, to the side. Hamato tried to regain his composure as the creature followed him through the air. When Hamato steadied himself, the creature launched a kick towards his head. Hamato only had a split second to react, and he did the only thing he could think of: drop like a stone. He fell towards the ground, increasing in speed. The creature turned to follow. As Hamato neared the ground, he aimed towards one of the trees surrounding the house. He landed on the tree, it bending and creaking under the force of his weight. He turned his sights skyward, directly at the creature. He smiled, and then used the tree, and some of his own energy, to launch himself at the creature at high speed. The creature saw it but did not change direction. Hamato only smiled, thinking he had the upper hand. He threw a punch, but only hit air. The creature had narrowly dodged the punch, and now had retaliated with its own, which launched Hamato back towards the ground.

"How the hell did he do that?" Hamato was shocked to see anyone move that fast. Not even Krillin could dodge an attack at the speed. He then focused on the matter at hand. He forced himself to a stop a few inches from the ground, and then landed on his feet. The creature landed a few feet away from him, arms crossed over its chest.  
It spoke again, "That's enough."  
"I don't think so!" Hamato lunged at the creature, fists raised. He launched a few punches towards the creature, who effortlessly dodged them all. He jumped into a spin kick, which was caught and thrown to the side.  
The creature groaned in annoyance. Hamato grew angrier, and jumped towards the creature, ready to attack again.  
It only raised its hand. "I said ENOUGH!" A powerful wave of energy came from its hand, knocking Hamato to the ground. Hamato landed on the ground and could only stare at the monster. Even without trying to sense his power, Hamato could tell he was outmatched.  
"Hamato are you ok?" Hamato turned to see Gohan running towards him.  
"Gohan, watch out!" Hamato quickly jumped to his feet and faced the monster again.  
"No Hamato! It's ok." Gohan held back his friend.  
"What do you mean its ok? This….. thing …. just attacked me."  
The creature took a step forward. "I wanted to see if what Gohan told me was true." It turned towards Gohan. "And I am not impressed. He couldn't even sense me till he ran into me."  
"Piccolo, give him a break. He wasn't prepared."  
"He not supposed to be. A warrior must always be aware of what is around him."  
Hamato relaxed his stance and faced Piccolo. "Look, I don't know why you want to test me,"  
Piccolo cut him off, "It wasn't a test; it was to see if you were worth the time."  
"The time for what?"  
"Nothing. You failed, so it is no concern of yours." Piccolo turned away and began to fly away.  
"Piccolo…" Gohan tried to call him back.  
"I don't think so!" Hamato concentrated and focused him energy. He disappeared from standing next to Gohan and appeared in front of Piccolo. "If you want to see what I can really do, come on!"  
Piccolo looked surprised, then shook his head. "Get out of my way."  
"If you want to leave, you will have to get past me first."  
Piccolo growled. "Fine!" He disappeared.  
"No you don't!" Hamato disappeared. The two appeared behind the house.  
"I said get out of my way!" Piccolo disappeared again. Again Hamato followed, the two now appearing high above the house. The two raced around the island, with Piccolo trying to outrun Hamato, and Hamato catching him each time.

After 20 minutes of this, the two stopped and faced each other.  
"So..," said Hamato, breathing heavily, "What do you think now?"  
Piccolo took a gasp of air. "You aren't as bad as I thought."  
The two slowly lowered themselves to the ground, still facing each other.  
"Guess Gohan was right, you are something "special." Piccolo stood up straight, and grinned. "Guess I can't leave you here to train."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Exactly what I said." Piccolo stood straight and crossed his arms. "You are now my student, and you will train with me from now on."


End file.
